


Про молодого бога средней руки

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Modern Era, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite





	Про молодого бога средней руки

В пятницу вечером Макс благодушен и умиротворен. Он пьет дрянной растворимый кофе, грызет мандариновые корочки, не курит и не сочиняет чернуху. Он пишет письмо. Богу.

«Он славный парень, наш Годди», — думает Макс, вертя в руках черную шариковую ручку с искусанным колпачком. — «Не без странностей, конечно, но кого волнует это в наш век повального психоанализа?»

Не Макса точно.

Бог — пять футов шесть дюймов, если с кепкой, хитрый прищур, спрятанная в уголке губ полуулыбка и два кислотных значка на правом лацкане. Он скорее нравится Максу, чем нет. И вовсе не потому, что в карманах его сумки вечно клубится пара-тройка новорожденных вселенных. А просто так, за счет личного обаяния.

Хотя Макс, безусловно, знает, что если заглянуть в щелку полу-расстегнутого кармана, то можно увидеть, как в переливающихся облаках газа и звездной пыли мелькают красноватые отблески чужих небес, под которыми однажды выйдет на опушку леса могучий джард, похожий одновременно на льва и на тигра, хищно оскалит зубы девица с водорослями в волосах, проплывут над полями в байдарках длинноволосые эльфы, затянет в водоворот чьи-то ноги в полосатых чулках, а упитанный мальчуган лет девяти в синих штанах с помочами укажет заплутавшим дорогу в самую чащу. 

И он пользуется этой возможностью. Время от времени.

Богу, кстати, бродяга Макс тоже по душе. Это довольно странно, ведь молодые боги редко бывают отмечены печатью гуманизма. Но, тем не менее, вполне закономерно: не то бы они так вообще и не встретились в том маленьком кафе с жестяными кошками на стенах. В лучшем случае там были бы кактусы на подоконнике, сам Макс и никакого бога.

Но это уже другая история и расскажет ее вам кто-то другой. А в этой Макс ему нравится.

Бог даже заботится о нем. На свой лад, конечно.

Возникнув из ниоткуда рядом с ним на ступеньках моста, он смотрит, как Макс щелкает зажигалкой, провожает на запад сизую струйку дыма и говорит задумчиво:

— Рак легких — хороший повод бросить курить.

Макс давится дымом и нервно смеется. Он почти уверен, что это одна из тех абстрактных шуток, которые так любит бог и которые никогда не понимал он сам. Но окурок все же выбрасывает. На всякий случай.

И так постоянно.

Впрочем, все это было давно, еще в июне. А сейчас январь, и от бога уже месяц как нет вестей. Он, видите ли, пропал, этот славный парень. Такая вот незадача.

А Макс волнуется, пишет. Ищет его.

И ведь найдет, что интересно.

Он вообще упорный. Хотя и со странностями. Но кого они волнуют?

Уж точно не Годди.


End file.
